infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Will Carlyle (IUCU)
"I Hate this Guy" ''- Will Carlyle'' William "Will" Carlyle is a Police Sergeant within the Dark City Police Department in Dark City alongside his best friend and partner Officer Carlos Marino. When his Captain is murdered by an unknown attacker, Yates steps up and helps as he accepts Amy Baker as his superior, even helping to arrest the assassin known as Deadeye. Will Carlyle is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. Biography Early Life Will Carlyle was born in 1978 in Dark City, and later joined the Dark City Police Department. He would go on to gain a partner in Officer Carlos Marino, and would gain significant friendships with his other co-workers, although not as close as Marino, who would become his best friend. Cops and Criminals Arresting Deadeye After Amy Baker contacts Captain William Yates and informs them that an assassin known as Deadeye has been caught, Yates sends Carlyle and Officer Carlos Marino to arrest Deadeye and to take him back to prison. When they arrive, they place Deadeye in cuffs and begin to question Black Shadow about his abilities until he abruptly leaves. Whilst transporting Charlie Head to prison, Head makes an offensive joke about Carlyle and Marino that they dislike, and they put him in prison, vowing never to talk about what happened in the van. The Death of William Yates Carlyle works with Marino and Detective Leo Franklin as they go over the Deadeye case. When Amy arrives, the four exchange playful banter and Marino and Carlyle continue the joke whilst Amy and Leo are talking. Later, Carlyle and Marino oversee the moving of Yates's corpse after the latter is killed by an unidentified shooter, and Carlyle asks Marino to put everyone on high alert before notifying Leo of his murder. The Death of Leo Franklin After Deadeye is broken out of prison, Leo asks Carlyle and Marino to look for Head. They investigate Head's cell and discover evidence that Deadeye did not break out himself, and that someone helped him escape. They later present this evidence to Leo. Not long after, Carlyle hears a gunshot and informs Marino, and they are called in to help as they witness a gravely injured Leo on the floor. Amy asks Carlyle to call for an ambulance, and Carlyle does so. Marino and Carlyle later head to the hospital to get a statement from both Jack and Amy, but are ultimately rebuffed. Amy then asks Carlyle and Marino to track Deadeye, and they agree to do so, although they get no luck in finding him. Transporting a Criminal After Deadeye is taken down by Blackbird and arrested, Carlyle and Marino accompany him to Federal Prison. Carlyle angrily promises Head that he is not going to break out of prison again, but Head informs him that he isn't so sure about that, leaving Carlyle disturbed. Carlyle and Marino later attend Leo's funeral, and discuss what would happen if they were like them. Marino assures Carlyle that he has his back, and Carlyle informs Amy that Head is going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, leaving Amy happy. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Dark City Police Department ** Officer Carlos Marino- best friend and partner ** Captain William Yates † - former captain ** Detective Amy Baker ** Detective Leo Franklin † Enemies * Charlie Head/Deadeye Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:Police Officers Category:Sergeants Category:Dark City PD (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters